


Malfoys

by AuroraDefae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wizarding world post-Voldemort is much more suspicious than after his first 'death' (When the books began).</p><p>Those with any affiliation to the dark arts, Slytherin, or other attachment to anything related to He-who-must-not-be-named's reign are suspected of still being loyal. In fact, some of his followers attempt to be the next dark lord. </p><p>Draco Malfoy just wants to move past the destruction. He want to help the world instead of tearing the seams. His previous role, however, complicates him becoming a healer. Can Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the generation remove this fear from the wizarding world, even as a new dark lord rises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoys

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at HP full-length fanfiction. Need to re-read seventh book before I write more. Plus, I need a map. If you know a good one, please comment a link. Thank you!

“Involvement in the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s army.... descendant of multiple wizards who exercised the dark arts...”

 

_Actually look at my resume and not my records. Please._

 

“Denied.”

 

Draco immediately tried to protest, but was met by a cold, silencing stare from the short stout man across the desk. Instead of trying to wheedle the job out of the man, as he was determined to get the job fairly, Draco stood up and thanked him for his time before turning on his heel and walking out. Once he broke free of the line waiting for their interviews, he dragged a hand through his hair and tried to suppress a sob. This was the third denial this month, all because of He-who...Voldemort. He didn’t know why he kept trying when Voldemort’s army would not be hired into any positions of power. The Ministry. Gringotts. And especially at the hospital as healers.

 

His cloak, a distinctive green, flapped out behind him as he strode down the street. Green was basically taboo these days because of its association with Slytherin. Hence, the whispers that sprung up around him.

 

_He's a Malfoy._

 

_Part of the inner ring._

 

_Knows dark magic. Taught by He-who-must-not-be-named himself._

 

_Bribed his way out of  Azkaban._

 

He found himself standing in Diagon Alley, a little bit away from the Leaky Cauldron. Seeing an option to get off the street and away from some whispers, he walked across the street and into the pub. He ignored the brief silence and some of the whispers as he walked to the bar, ordering a butter beer. He set down a sickle, turning around with his cup and scanning for a place to quietly sit and drown his misery. An all to familiar face saw him and waved him over.

 

"Draco! Over here!"

 

"Bloody hell, you idiot."

 

Seeing no other options, he walked over to the table that Ron and Harry were sitting at a small table in the corner. Ron was casting suspicious glances at him, while Harry seemed to be trying his best to ignore the awkwardness.

 

"Hello."

 

A silence lulled as they simultaneously tipped their glasses back and drank. Draco choked on his drink and started coughing. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and realized it was Ron asking, "Hey mate. You okay?" A bit surprised, Draco nodded yes and took another drink to clear his throat.

 

The next question came from Harry,who seemed genuinely interested.

 

(Unfinished chapter)  
  
 


End file.
